Chocolate Ramen
by memoriyana
Summary: Chocolate dan Ramen di musim dingin. /SasuKarin/Oneshoot/


**Disclamer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Oneshoot**

 **SASUKARIN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHOCOLATE RAMEN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karin mendesah beberapa kali, ia memencet-mencet lagi _remote_ di tangannya. Suara dari sekotak benda bernama TV menggema di _apartement_ kecilnya.

"Membosankan."

Sebelah tangan Karin menopang dagunya dengan malas, sedang tangan satunya lagi sudah siap memencet tombol _off remote_ itu kembali. Namun gerakan tangannya tertahan seketika, di saat sebuah stasiun TV yang terakhir kali ia pilih menampilkan sebuah acara _Talk Show_ dengan bintang tamu sebuah grup band kenamaan jepang beranama BLUE.

"Tidak bisakah kalian berhenti membicarakan 'mereka'?" Karin membeo sendiri, seolah orang-orang di dalam TV itu bisa mendengar protesannya.

BLUE, band pujaan kaum hawa se-Jepang yang digawangi oleh Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto itu memang baru saja mengeluarkan sebuah album baru. Jadi, sebenarnya memang sudah sewajarnya jika selama satu bulan ini hampir semua acara TV, orang-orang di jalanan, di kereta, di mall, di pasar dan di mana saja membicarakan mereka. Tapi tetap saja Karin benar-benar sudah bosan mendengarnya.

Namun sebosan apapun Karin dengan celotehan orang-orang tentang betapa kerennya BLUE itu, sejenak Karin masih bisa bertahan. Memfokuskan pandangannya pada sekotak TV, lebih tepatnya pada sesosok dari kumpulan orang-orang di TV Itu, seseorang dengan mata _onyx_ berpadu wajah dingin dan seulas senyum tipis yang hanya sesekali muncul dari bibirnya.

Uchiha Sasuke, gitaris dari band BLUE.

Karin tersenyum simpul. Lalu berucap lirih, "keren dari mananya?"

Kemudian ia benar-benar mematikan TV itu.

Karin mengatupkan kedua tangannya, meniupinya kemudian menggosok-gosokan telapak tangannya untuk sedikit menghangatkan suhu tubuhnya sendiri. Sekilas ia menatap ke luar jendela, salju turun lagi malam ini dan udara dingin adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menikmati Ramen panas.

Karin berderap menuju dapur yang hanya berjarak lima langkah dari tempatnya duduk. Namun baru dua langkah kakinya bergerak tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu. Dengan berat hati Karin membelokan arah kakinya menuju pinju, membuka kuncinya dengan kesal karena seseorang di luar sana terus menggedor-gedor pintunya dengan tidak sabar.

Pintu terbuka, terlihat seorang pria berambut _raven-_ bercampur sedikit serbuk salju dan mengenakan mantel hijau berdiri dengan muka masam.

"Dasar lelet!"

Karin mendengus kesal mendengar 'salam' itu, terlebih saat pria itu langsung menghambur masuk begitu saja ke dalam _apartement_ -nya dan tanpa permisi menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjang dengan posisi tengkurap.

Karin menarik napasnya dalam, kemudian mendekat ke sisi ranjang dan menendang-nendangi pantat pria itu dengan kakinya. Tubuh pria itu hanya bergerak sedikit dan terdengar suaranya yang mengeram lirih.

"Hei, tuan bintang yang tampan. Lepaskan sepatumu."

Dengan cekatan salah satu ujung kaki dari pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu bergerak, berusaha membuka Sepatu dari kaki yang sebelahnya. Kemudian ia mengulang hal yang sama pada kaki satunya yang masih terbungkus sepatu hingga sepatunya benar-benar sudah terlepas dari kedua kakinya.

Seakan benar-benar tak ingin di ganggu, Sasuke malah membungkus tubuhnya rapat-rapat dengan selimut.

Karin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu, memang sudah bukan hal yang mengejutkan lagi baginya. Lalu ia menjauh, menuju dapur untuk kembali melanjutkan niatnnya yang sempat tertunda. Menyeduh satu cup ramen yang lezat.

Empat menit kemudian Karin kembali dengan satu cup ramen siap santap, ia mendudukan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di atas bantal duduk dan meletakan ramen itu di atas meja.

Aroma Ramen beserta suara mulut Karin yang tengah menyantap ramennya rupanya cukup mengusik perut Sasuke. Pria itu sedikit mengeluarkan kepalanya dari selimut dan ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari ranjang, merangkak menuju sisi meja, menuju Karin dan ramennya.

"Aku mau."

Karin melirik tanpa arti pada pria itu, tapi juga tak menolak. Tangannya mengarahkan sumpit pada bibir Sasuke yang sudah terbuka. Sekali suap, Sasuke mengunyah ramennya dengan lahap dan Karin sudah bisa menebak jika pria itu benar-benar kalaparan.

"Makanlah."

Merasa tak tega, akhirnya Karin menyerahkan ramennya. Lalu ia kembali menuju dapur dan membuat segelas cokelat panas.

Dua menit kemudian Karin duduk kembali dengan nyaman. Menyeruput cokelatnya dengan nikmat sambil membuka-buka majalah yang baru saja ia beli tadi pagi. Lagi-lagi, majalah pun masih sibuk membahas BLUE. Karin menghela napasnya dan menjauhkan majalah itu.

Melihat gelagat kekasihnya, Sasuke yang masih menikmati ramennya ikut melirik ke arah majalah itu. Memperhatikan gambar dirinya sendiri dan teman-teman satu band-nya di sana.

"Apa kau sudah tidak sanggup menampung pesonaku?" tanya Sasuke dengan _narsis_ nya.

Karin menatapnya sebal. "Maaf-maaf saja, karena terlalu sering melihatnya, pesonamu jadi sedikit membosankan," balas Karin.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak merindukanku?"

Karin hanya tersenyum jengah. Kemudian ia kembali memperhatikan majalah itu. "Di sana kau memang tampan, tapi melihat wujud aslinya benar-benar mengenaskan. Lingkar mata hitam, wajah lelah yang semakin tirus. Memangnya _managermu_ tidak memberimu makan, apa?"

Sasuke tersenyum, ia senang karena Karin masih tetap memperhatikannya. Bahkan untuk hal-hal yang orang lain tidak pedulikan. Orang-orang yang hanya peduli tentang betapa kerennya BLUE, betapa kerennya Uchiha Sasuke.

"Yeah, begitulah orang sibuk."

"Ck, menyebalkan! Berhenti saja jadi orang keren."

Benar, Sasuke sebenarnya ingin berhenti menjadi bintang terkenal. Tapi rasa tanggung jawab terhadap pekerjaannya juga bukan hal yang bisa dia abaikan. Selama Karin masih mendukungnya, ia akan melakukannya dengan baik, meski terkadang karena kesibukan ia lupa memperhatikan kesehatannya sendiri.

"Besok hari terakhir promosi album baru." Kata Sasuke. Ia memperhatikan wajah Karin lamat-lamat.

Sudah lebih dari satu bulan mereka tidak saling bertatap muka dan tentu saja Sasuke sangat merindukannya.

"Baguslah."

Karin kembali menyeruput Cokelat panasnya.

"Karin."

"Hm?"

Karin masih enggan menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Karin …."

"Apa?"

Akhirnya Karin menyerah, ia menoleh ke arah kekasihnya dan Sasuke tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Ia langsung mengecup bibir Karin sekilas.

"Ada sisa cokelat di bibirmu, ramen campur cokelat rasanya jadi aneh," kata Sasuke. Kemudian ia melanjutkan menyantap ramennya dengan santai.

Hanya satu kecupan, tubuh Karin langsung kaku seolah baru saja tersengat listrik. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan.

Dengan kesal Karin langsung memukulkan majalahnya pada kepala Sasuke, membuat pria itu hampir tersedak ramennya. Belum puas, Karin juga menjambaki rambut pantat ayam Sasuke dengan brutal.

"Dasar brengsek! Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan, jangan pernah menciumku tanpa izin!"

"Kyaaaaa! Karin hentikan! Sakittttt …."

* * *

 **0OFinO0**

* * *

A/N:

Ketika sedang melanjutkan PUTIH tiba-tiba inget punya ff aneh ini, yasudah publish saja hehe.

Review?


End file.
